Nicknames
by deepxwriterxaboutxeverything
Summary: Hinata and Sasuke have been best friends for years. They suddenly start feeling strange about eachother, what will happen. Rated T because of adult reasons. Pushes the line of T and M a bit but nothing major. R


**Nicknames!**

Hi everybody, this is my first one shot but I'm up to the 6th chappie in one of my other stories. So I'm still relatively new to Naruto and it's characters. I love Naruto so much but sadly (anime tears) I don't own it, if I did Sasuke would never have left and him and Hinata would fall in love. Warning it's a bit gross at the end and there are OOC characters.

By the way I don't mean to offend anyone or do anything wrong.

On with the story:)

* * *

"Hey Hina" Sasuke said calm but sexily over the phone.

"Hi Smushy" Hinata replied with a giggle. Sasuke hated when she called him Smushy and she was fully aware of that. Hinata had thought of it when her and Sasuke were eating sushi. Hinata had just eaten a bag of marshmallows and didn't really feel like eating. She played with the words Sasuke, marshmallow and sushi for a while until she came up with Smushy. Hinata and Sasuke had been friends for years and knew each other so well they could write a biography about each other.

"WOULD YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT, HOW DO YOU EVEN COME UP WITH STUFF LIKE THAT!" Sasuke was annoyed but made sure he didn't hurt Hinata's ears.

"It's a gift" Hinata started giggling again. Sasuke sighed he was probably the only one that knew this but behind Hinata's stuttering and blushing she was really imaginative and creative. Sasuke was the only one Hinata trusted enough to be herself around.

"Anyway why weren't you at school today, I had to sit by myself at lunch" Sasuke asked.

"Clan meeting they want to knock down one of the buildings and build a spa centre, that's terrible why didn't Sakura sit with you" Hinata had a sorry tone in her voice, if she had known the meeting was going to be about a spa she would have gone to school.

"She was sitting with Naruto and Ino" Sasuke replied. Sakura had been Sasuke's girlfriend for 3 months now, she had finally talked him into going out with her. Sasuke didn't want to say yes but Hinata urged him to do it because she didn't like seeing people upset. The conversation went on until dinnertime (They started at 4:00 and have dinner at 6:30).

"Hinata get your butt down here!" Hanabi yelled. Over the years she had become more bossier and annoying.

"Sorry Sasuke as much as I would like to talk about what it would be like to live the life of a dentist I have to go" Hinata smiled.

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow Fruity" Sasuke smiled. Sasuke often called her this after she made up Smushy. He was rhyming things with Hinata and suddenly thought of Fruitata (who knows why) which branched into fruity. He thought it was good because it kind of referred to her as crazy.

* * *

Hinata walked out of the compound (think that's what it is) to find Sasuke waiting for her.

"Hi Sasuke" Hinata had promised not to call him Smushy in public.

"Hi Hina" ever since Sasuke met Hinata he couldn't help but smile at the sound of her voice.

"Why can't your name be something I can break down into a nickname, I could call you Sasu but that sounds weird how about Sasi, no too pet like oh I know sarsaparilla" Hinata started off on her 'fruity' babbling as they walked towards school.

"Why don't you just call me Sasuke like everyone else does" Sasuke chuckled.

"Because that would be so boring, why don't you call me Hinata" Hinata smirked she knew she had him cornered.

"Because I can never remember your full name" Sasuke chuckled again, Hinata didn't take it to lightly though.

"Okay well if your a Avenger, your name is Sasuke and you think your so superior why don't we go around calling you A S S or we could just call you ARSE" Hinata smiled as she said this. Sasuke smiled too.

"I'm so gonna get you for that" He smirked as he chased after Hinata. Hinata was screaming like mad as she ran into the school gates, Sasuke knew she was ticklish and he was out for revenge. Luckily she had lost him and she pranced off towards her locker. As she opened her locker she found a note inside from Sasuke (he knows her combo) it said 'turn around fruity'. So she turned around to find Sasuke staring at her.

"How the hell did you get here" Hinata said flabbergasted (can you believe that word is in the dictionary).

"I knew you had to go to your locker so I took a shortcut" Sasuke smirked.

"Do you ever get tired of outsmarting me" Hinata asked with a smirk.

"Let's see ummmmm no, now where was I" Sasuke grinned as he closed in on Hinata. Suddenly to Hinata's happiness the bell rang she shut her locker door and flew off to Art. Hinata had a great day ahead she had 3 double periods and all of them were art. There was painting which Sasuke was in (he has mad painting skills), sculpture and drawing. Hinata loved art and writing because it so easy for her to put her expressions into objects.

* * *

Hinata walked into the art room and sat down at her usual canvas. She heard someone sit down next to her. She turned to see Sasuke.

"Settle down everyone and begin your portraits of someone that inspires you, IN SILENCE. Oh and no looking at other peoples work I want it to be a surprise" Kakashi said for once in his life being on time for class.

'I'll get you at lunch' Sasuke mouthed to Hinata which made her smile.

'That's what you think' Hinata mouthed back giving him a wink. Sasuke blushed a bit but hid it under his bangs. Lately he started to be feeling really weird around Hinata and he didn't know why. They started painting, Hinata not knowing who to paint she started a little random painting. She painted a picture of sushi but instead of painting fish inside it she painted a marshmallow. She drew a pink plate underneath and signed it. She turned her canvas around to face Sasuke she wanted to get a rise out of him. He just smirked a bit then glared at her evilly. Hinata smiled they usually had wars like this but this one was going to be fun. Sasuke started painting frantically. He turned his canvas around and Hinata was surprised to see a painting of her in a fruit hat looking really goofy. It was on. This fight continued throughout the double period with dozens of ridiculous paintings.

* * *

Hinata sat in her sculpture class. She was supposed to be moulding the head of Einstein but it kept coming out as the head of Sasuke. Lately she had him on her mind and she couldn't shake it. She felt so weird around him 'I can't possibly be falling for him he's my best friend,' Hinata thought to herself 'besides he has a girlfriend'.

* * *

At lunch Hinata sat down on top of the school roof. Her and Sasuke usually ate lunch up there to escape his fan girls (and some fan guys). Hinata was wondering where Sasuke was as she looked over the lunch area (where students go to eat their lunch). She saw Sakura sitting at a table with Ino and Naruto.

"Ever since Sakura got Sasuke to go out with her she hasn't been paying as much attention to him as she used to. She treats him like a trophy, if I had a boyfriend I wouldn't treat him like that" Hinata thought this not realizing she said it aloud.

Suddenly out of nowhere someone attacked her from behind. She knew it was Sasuke, she tried to wriggle out of his grasp but he had latched on to her tight. He started tickling her until she was laughing uncontrollably. She tried rolling but that only left Sasuke on top of her in a questionable position. Sasuke realized the position they were in and quickly stopped tickling Hinata. They stayed like that for a minute just staring into each other's eyes. Sasuke moved his head closer to Hinata and gave her a light peck on the lips. Sasuke gave a pleading look to Hinata which implied he wanted to go further.

"What about Sakura" Hinata asked wanting to say yes.

"I dumped her yesterday" Sasuke replied with a smile. Hinata smiled back and kissed Sasuke lightly. Sasuke gave another look to Hinata and she nodded, she didn't know what he was going to do but she wanted to find out. Sasuke smiled then pulled Hinata into a deep kiss. He slid his tongue into her mouth and explored it happily. Hinata who was stunned by his outgoing behaviour decided to give something back. She wrapped her arms around his head pulling him closer to her body. As a sign of gratitude Sasuke moved down from her mouth to her neck sucking and kissing at the same time. She started to caress his hair. Sasuke wanted to go all the way but he knew that he was lucky enough to just have this and he would wait till Hinata was ready.

The two did this and many other things until the bell rung and it was time to go to class.

"I love you Smushy" Hinata smiled gasping for air.

"I love you too Hina-hime" Sasuke smiled back.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. Review I don't even mind flamers, to me they are just CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM YAY! Yeah anyway I tried not to make it M so there is only mild stuff in there. If anyone wants a sequel or a second chapter or whatever I'd be happy to write one but this story originally was just meant for a one-shot. Plus if you want anything citrus then give me ideas cause I suck at writing them. Bye for now.


End file.
